Rain
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Sebuah penyesalan, yang tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh diri sendiri. jika belum bisa memperbaiki keslaahan itu terlebih lagi jika orang yang kita sakiti telah tiada. For IchiHitsu Day #2.


***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**RAIN**

**By : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Sang surya kini mulai melukiskan tinta emasnya dicanvasnya, sebuah benda angkasa yang terbentang luas dan kini benda itu dipenuhi warna emas dan burung-burung yang beterbangan mencari tempat tinggal untuk bernaung, angin yang menari-nari menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh dari rantingnya . mambuat siapa pun yang melihatnya seperti terhipnotis oleh pemandangan itu.

Tapi itu tadi…

Yah tadi…..

Kini benda langit itu tertutup oleh kapas berwarna hitam legam, yang didalam seperti terdapat ribuan dosa dan kepedihan seluruh insan.

Tik

Tik

BRESSHH

Langit pun mulai menangis, mengalunkan melodi kesedihan yang mengandung arti kematian. Angin malam membuat udara semakin dingin dan membuat para manusia maupun hewan mencari tempat berteduh bagaikan ilalang yang beterbangan tak tahu arah. Tapi berbeda dengan sesosok laki-laki bermata emelard itu, yang memandang sendu kehadapan sesuatu. Sebuah batu nisan. Waktu terus berlalu langit mulai menangis deras disertai dengan kencangnya tarian angin, tapi ia tidak peduli. Walau baju dan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, walau angin malam menusuk kulitnya yang putih ia masih tidak peduli. Ia masih berdiri, memandang dengan sendu sebuah batu nisan.

"Gomenasai," ucapnya dengan suara serak, sambil mengelus batu nisan dihadapannya.

Melodi itu lama-kelamaan menjadi lembut, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan mengantuk. Meloadi itu seakan-akan seperti nyanyian lullaby untuk sang manusia bermata emerlard itu, tapi ia tidak mengantuk. Ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya….

Menyesal

Yah…menyesal

Menyesal karena, tidak bisa melindungi orang yang selalu berada disampingnya….

Menyesal karena, tidak bisa memeluknya walau hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya….

Menyesal karena, tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu,' padanya….

Andai waktu bisa terulang…

Kalau, itu bisa pasti ia akan memperbaiki kesalahanya…

Tapi itu hanya andai….

**FLASH BACK ON**

Kota Karakura, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kota itu? Kota yang penuh peraturan keji, seakan-akan kota itu hanya dihuni oleh beberapa iblis dari neraka.

Mereka yang tergolong rakyat jelata hanya bisa mengais upah dari mengemis, bahkan jikalau mereka punya pekerjaan pun hanya sebagai peternak yang pastinya hewan ternak itu bukan punya mereka. Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah berdemo dengan perturan yang dibuat pemerintah tentang perbedaan status, tapi hey! Ini Kota karakura, siapa pun yang melanggar sang pembuta peraturang pasti akan dibunuh!

Waktu terus berlalu seiring itu pula Kota Karakura mulai mengalami kemerosotan dari segi keuangan, memang aneh kalau menyangkut hal itu. Apalagi tempat itu ditempati oleh para pembisnis yang hebat, tapi apa kalian lupa dengan kalimat 'diatas yang hebat masih ada yang jauh lebih hebat lagi,' dan kalimat itu terbukti. Kini mereka sudah gulung tikar, tidak berdaya mengalahkan sesosok organisasi misterius. Bahkan sang pemerintah tidak bisa berkutik dan dikabarkan bahwa ia bunuh diri.

Para rakyat jelata pun merasa, senang karena mereka tidak lagi menderita mengingat organisasi itu telah memimpin Kota karakura dan mengubah peraturannya yang keji itu.

Mereka seakan-akan dianggap penyelamat, yang entah dari mana…

Sebuah organisasi yang tidak diketahui….

Tapi, disetiap kebaikan pasti ada kejahatan bukan?

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Ichi-nii, sampai kapan mau tidur terus? Nanti bisa telat sekolah!" teriak seorang anak berambut coklat kecaramelan, dari lantai dasar.

Musim semi, siapa yang tidak suka musim itu? bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, bahkan ada beberapa dari kelopak mereka yang tertiup angin, sehingga membuat pemandangan itu menjadi kesan tersendiri dari para manusia ditambah lagi dengan langit cerah bewarna biru.

"Aku berangkat!" ucap seorang laki-laki bermata daun musim gugur, itu sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan mata violetnya yang terlihat bercahaya. "ayo!"

**SMU KARAKURA**

Sebuah sekolah terkenal di Kota Karakura mengingat semua muridnya banyak meraih prestasi baik akademik maupun non-akademik, adapun dari mereka yang tergolong kaum bangsawan, walaupun begitu sekolah ini tidak membedakan status mengingat, peraturan yang dulu telah diubah.

"Eh, katanya Oni-Sensei akan digantikan ya untuk sementara," ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang dan mempunyai 'itu' yang ehem.

"Benarkah, itu Rangiku?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam legam pendek dan mata berwarna violet, yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Iya, katanya sih gurunya lakki-laki~" jawab Rangiku dengan nada centilnya.

Tak lama kemudia bel berbunyi pun masuk, dan membuat para murid kelas IX A duduk dibangkunya masing-masing setelah, melihat seorang laki-laki denganrambut biru panjang sepundak dengan tubuh yang tegap berdiri dihapan mereka.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapanya dengan senyum yang terukir diwajah tampannnya. "Watashi, Kusaka Soujiru desu. Hari ini saya akan, menggantikan Oni-Sensei yang sedang mengambil cuti, sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian dan mohon kerja samanya,"

Murid-murid pun mulai berbisik-bisik terutama anak perempuan mereka mulai memuji-muji sang sensei.

"Kyaa~ tampan banget!"

"Duh, bedakku mana?"

"Eh,eh lipstikku ketebalan gak?"

"Sensei jadi pacarku donkk~"

"Sensei aku mau donk dirape (?)"

Oke untuk yang terakhir abaikan saja, berbalikannya dengan para anak laki-laki yang menggerutu sebal.

"Sok banget sih!"

"Gayanya gak banget!"

"Tampanan juga aku!"

"Perasaan tuh guru mirip Sule deh!"

Yah..kira-kira itu gerutuan para siswa kelas IX A.

**ICHIGO POV**

Berisik banget, cuma sensei baru doank. Kuarahkan mataku kearahnya yang sedang memandang langit dari jendela disebelah kirinya, tidak peduli dengan kericuhan yang dibuat yang lain. Hahahaha…memang cocok sekali dengan julukannya prince ice, tapi menurutku itu kurang cocok walau ehem…aku tahu gendernya laki-laki, tapi dia terlalu manis bahkan lebih manis dari perempuan! Yah…sudah 3 tahun aku mengenalnya kini ia semakin berubah apalagi rambutnya, yang tadinya melawan gravitasi menjadi turun membuatnya semakin manis…

Hah…andai kamu perempuan, tapi tenang cinta tidak kenal genderkan? Hehehehe

Oh, iya aku belum meperkenalkannya ya? Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Gak kenal?

Serius?

Kebangetan banget sih kalian! Ups…tidak boleh memarahi readers..

Mau lanjutin?

Capek ah, udah aja ya….

Ya udah lanjutin…

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkanya. Aku memang pengecut bukan? hatiku semakin ragu mengingat kejadian penolakan seorang pronce ice yang baru dilamar (?) sudah beratus-ratus kali aku melihatnya, terlebih lagi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Aku benar-benar menyukainya err….ralat mencintainya dalam arti aku ingin memiliknya seutuhnya.

Dahiku mulai berkdeut saat melihat Kusaka-sensei berjalan kearah Toushiro dengan tatapan yang penuh arti begitu pun Toushiro.

Aneh tidak biasanya ia memandang orang dengan segitunya, jangan-jangan…..akhhh! apaan sih Ichigo! Yang harus kamu laukaknya hanya optimis!optimis! bisa mendapatkannya!

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey, Ichigo kekantin yuk!" ajak Mizuro, sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Baiklah.." balas Ichigo, yang matanya masih terfokus pada Toushiro yang sudah keluar kelas.

'TOK..TOK..'

"Masuklah.." ucap Kusaka dari dalam ruangan.

'kriettt'

Pintu pun terbuka menampakan seseorang yang ia tunggu, sedari tadi. Hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Duduklah," ucap Kusaka masih sibuk dengan paper work dimejanya.

"Lebih baik, kau cepat beri tahu," balas Toushiro dengan nada sinisnya.

"Dan lebih baik lagi jika kau duduk dulu,"

Toushiro pun duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Kusaka, dan hanya sebuah meja yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Seperti, yang kau tahu. Aku dan Matsumoto bertugas memata-matainya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kita," ucap Toushiro. "lebih baik kita tidak perlu melaukannya,"

Kusaka pun menghela nafasnya "Hah…aku juga ingin begitu, tapi ketua tetap ingin melakukannya," balasnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga sudah member tahu Rangiku dan ia, juga berpendapat sepertimu,"

"Neh..Kusaka,"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuknya?"

"Entahlah….tapi, aku akan berusaha dan apapun rencananmu aku pasti akan mendukungnya,"

"Arigatou….Nii-chan,"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**RANGIKU POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kusaka katakana tadi dihandphone, benarkah itu? aku hanya takut Taichouku, atau Toushiro Hitsugaya kehilangan senyumnya. Semenjak bertemu dengannya aku sering melihat ia tersnyum jika berada didekatnya, jiwanya seakan-akan kembali mata emelardnya menjadi lembut. Padahal dulu ia sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum, sekalinya tersenyum hanya tersenyum sinis, bahkan tatapanya pun dingin seakan-akan haus darah.

"Rangiku, jangan melamun! Nanti kesambet loh~" ucap Rukia sambil mengibas-gibaskan kedua tangannya dihadapanku. "Ngelamunin apaan sih? Kayanya seru ikutan donk!"

"Ah, tidak kok! Ayo katanya mau jalan-jalan,"

"AYE!"

**NORMAL POV**

Langit sudah hampir malam, sang surya sudah akan tenggelam. Banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang dijalan untuk pulang. Semua terlihat indah jika kita melihatnya dari Bukit Karakura.

"Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo sambil berjalan kearah Toushiro yang sedang memandang sang surya tenggelam.

"Kurosaki,"

"Kenapa tadi?" tanya Ichigo yang padangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Toushiro

"kenapa apanya?" tanya Toushiro tidak mengerti maskudnya, sedangkan matanya tak beralih dari pemandangan sang surya yang mulai tenggelam.

"Sikapmu…tadi, aneh," jawab Ichigo, yang sebenarnya khawatir.

"Aneh?" ulang Toushiro.

"Iya, sepertinya punya masalah. Kau marah denganku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Toushiro pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo yange barada disampingnya. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Mereka pun terdiam, dan hanya memerhatikan sang surya yang sudah tenggelam dan langit yang sudah tertutup kapas abu-abu.

"Kurosaki," panggil Toushiro memecahkan keheningan.

"ya?" balas Ichigo balik memandang Toushiro.

"Tolong…jangan bertemu denganku lagi," ucap Toushiro dengan nada pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo makin khawatir.

"Karena aku….membencimu!" jawab Toushiro lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, sedih, dan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kaki kecilmu kau langkahkan tak tahu arah, melawan kencangnya angin malam…

Tak tahu kemana kau berlari, kau hanya berniat menghilangkan luka dihati….

Tergiang kisah masa lalu, yang membuat hatimu sakit….

Kau yang berstatus rakyat jelata hanya bisa menangis saat ibumu meninggalkanmu,

Senyumannya….

Pelukannya….

Kasih sayangnya…..

Membuatmu rindu dengannya…

Saat itu salju sedang turun, bagaikan kapas putih nan bersih tanpa dosa,

Kau dan ibumu yang bekerja sebagai pengemis hanya bisa menerimanya saat benda itu menyentuh kulit

Dingin….saat benda itu menyentuh kulit yang terkepos,

Tapi, dingin itu kau hiraukan saat ibumu menutup mata,

Kau menagis sambil mengelus lembut pipi ibumu dengan tangan kecilmu,

Tapi, ia tetap tidak bangun,

Kau yang saat itu masih kecil, hanya bisa memangggil-manggil namanya walau tidak dijawab

Sampai, para petugas dating dan berkata "Rakyat jelata seperti kalian sangat menyusahkan!"

"Tolong jangangan sakiti ibuku," ucapmu dengan nada memohon saat kau melihat ibumu dimasukan kedalam mobil.

"Buat apa? Ibumu sudah mati!" balas para petugas itu lalu pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Hari demi hari kau lalui tanpa tujuan,

Hidupmu semaki tak berarti saat ibumu perggi meniggalkamu,

Dan menninggalkan luka besar dihatimu,

"Hey, nak! Mari ikut bersamaku dan kita cari keadilan!"

Dan disanalah hidupmu berubah, menjadi sesosok yang haus darah…

**NORMAL POV**

'BRAKKKK'

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat pelannya oleh Toushiro, tasnya ia lempar kesembarang tempat hingga membuat siempunya rumah keluar dari dapur.

"Hah…kenapa sih?" tanya kusaka menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan kearah Toushiro yang sedang tiduran disofa dengan blezeer yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau masih kepikiran tentang itu," lanjutnya sambil mengambil blezeer diwajah Toushiro dan menatapnya dengan lembut, ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri jadi wajar saja jika ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan adik kesayangannya itu walau hanya adik angkat.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Toushiro sambil menarik kembali blezeernya dari tanga Kusaka dan kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau sudah tahu kalau perusahaan Kuchiki mengalami kebangkrutan?" tanya Kusaka sambil memebereskan isi tas Toushiro yang berhamburan saat dilempar tadi.

"Ya, dan sepertinya ia member kesempatan pada Kuchiki dengan memerosotkan keuntungannya sedikit-sedikit," jawab Toushiro.

"Yah…penyebanya sudah pasti Kuchiki, sepertinya melanggar apa yang diperintahkannya," balas Kusaka. "Oh, iya! Tadi Kuchiki meneleponmu katanya, ia ingin bertemu denganmu di Café sakura tentang…."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Alunan lembut dari sang pianis menghipnotis para pengunjung café, Kuchiki Byakuya itulah namanya ia juga yang memiliki Café Sakura ini. Tuts demi tuts ia tekan dan menghasilkan melodi yang penuh arti, permainan pun berhenti saat melihat orang yang dituggunya telah dating.

"Ikut aku," ucap Kuchiki sambil berjalan kearah ruang belakang diikuti dengan Toushiro, seorang yang ditunggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro yang ingin langsung keinti permasalahan.

"Aku ingin, mengajakmu berkhianat padanya," jawab Kuchiki dengan nada serius.

"Apa itu yang membuat perusahaanmu mengalami kemerosotan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kuchiki balik.

"Baiklah aku ikut, apa rencanamu?"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Kapas hitam mulai menutupi langit cerah, pohon-pohonya menjulang tinggi, semak-semak belukar meutupi jalan membuat siapapun takut mengunjungi tempat itu, tapi siapa yang tahu jika disana ada sebuah markas organisasi misterius.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Kuchiki pelan.

"Ya," jawab Toushiro yakin.

"Aku percaya denganmu," balas Kuchiki. "Kita mulai…."

'DORRR!'

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Mendung," ucap Ichigo sambil, memandang kearah langit. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," lanjutnya, hatinya mulai merasa tidak enak seperti ada kejadian yang akan menimpanya.

"Onii-chan! Ayo nanti kita tidak bisa piknik gara-gara hujan!" ucap seorang perempuan dari dalam mobil.

"Iya!" balas Ichigo lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

'DOORRRR!'

'DORRR!'

'CTARR!'

Suara tembaka mulai beradu dengan suara petir, banyak mayat yang tergeletak ditanah dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang bertahan dari pertempuran itu.

"Taichou, biar ini kami yang urus!" ucap seorang prajurit.

"Baiklah aku percayakan pada kalian!" balas Kuchiki, lalu pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam markas, menacari sebuah ruangan yang ditempatinya. Bajunya sudah compang camping seperti tak layak digunakan olehnya yang bangsawan.

'BRAKKKK'

"Jangan bergerak kau sudah tertangkap!" ucapnya setelah mendobrak sebuah pintu, dan menodongkan pistolnya pada sesosok manusi tua renta namun, licik.

"Hahaha…hebat! Kau bisa menembus pertahananku, tapi betapa bodohnya kau kesini tanpa pertahanan," balasnya, tersenyum sinis setelah melihat salah satu anak buahnya menodongkan sebuah pistol dibelakang kepala Kuchiki.

"Benarkah?" tanya Toushiro yang sudah menodongkan pistolnya dibelakang kepala sosok tua itu.

'Cih, ternyata ia sengaja tidak ikut bertarung agar aku tidak bisa melacaknya,' gumam sosok itu setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA KALIAN, BERDUA AKAN MATI DISINI! KALIAN LUPA ANAK BUAHKU ITU ADA BANYAK!" tawanya seakan-akan ialah pemenang.

"Hahaha..benarkah?" tanya Kusaka yang tiba-tiba dating dari balik tembok (?).

"Kusaka, kenapa kau ad-"

"Bukan hanya Kusaka saja," ucap sesosok perempuan berambut pendek, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Soi Fong, kalian.." ucap Kuchiki tidak percaya.

"Kau yang mengajaknya, Kusaka?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku ah, tidak kita hanya ingin membantu," jawab Kusaka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak buahku?" tanyanya.

"kami sudah membunuhnya," jawab Soi Fong, dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Dan kini giliranmu!"

'DORRRR!'

Ke 10 pistol itu mengeluarkan pelurunya secara bersamaan, menghasilkan 10 peluru bersarang pada sosoknya yang sudah jatuh dilantai dengan darah yang bersimbah.

"Ka-li-an-ja-ngan-se-na-ng-du-lu-te-ru-ta-ma-kau," ucapnya dengan nada terputus-putus, sambil menunjuk Toushiro. Lalu sebuah hologram pun mulai menampilkan sebuah mobil milik Ichigo yang berjalan dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya meledak, sosok itu tersenyum senang saat hewan mata-matanya berhasil meanmpilkan gambar Ichigo yang sudah tiada, akibat ledakan itu dan akhirnya hologram itu menghilang.

"BRE*GSEK!"

'DOR!'

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Toushiro," ucap sosok laki-laki dengan suara lembut, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo,"

**THE END**

* * *

YEYYYYY AKHIRNYA BISA NULIS FIC! BUAT ICHIGO X HITSUGAYA DAY 2!

Sempet frustasi, akibat kehapus dan ilang tapi aku berhasil

Semoga pair IchiHitsu tidak punah

**Review Please….**


End file.
